Diabolik Lovers VERSUS 3 Kanato VS Reiji/Translation
TRACK 1 Reiji: For goodness sake… All you had to search for was just one book… Do you know how long it has been? I hate being made to wait… How many times do I have to say that? Reiji: Are you listening?! You over there! I’m talking about you. What are you doing lingering here? Eh? You can’t find the book I asked you to look for? *scoffs* Good gracious… What time period are you living in? A library has this convenient invention called a search syste–. 00:48 R: It’s broken? It’s become tattered and you can’t use it? *scoffs* That kind of idio–… This… *sighs* It doesn’t need to be thought hard on. Yes, the one most likely to do this idiotic thing is either Subaru or Ayato. Although, would those two even approach a library…? 01:22 R: Good grief… At this rate, even until the sun rises, it doesn’t appear that you’ll find it. I’ll assist you just this time. *crying* R: Hm? I can hear someone crying. Eh? “It’s late at night, so don’t say strange things”? *amused* Are you afraid of monsters and ghosts at this late time? Even though, in front of your eyes, there is a living creature called a vampire. 02:07 *crying is closer* R: Listen, you can hear it right? Furthermore, it’s steadily approaching. What? Could it be… that you’re afraid? Ah, you are – compared to other humans – more sensitive in sensing the supernatural, aren’t you? Hehehe… You really are a foolish person. 02:38 R: Simply because of a resentful crying voice is echoing in the library at the dead of night. You are truly foolish… How amusing. Come to think of it, this library has a past. A young girl whose love was broken cut her throat with her own hands and died. Furthermore, there are also stories of the dead girl, with the blood that flows from her cut throat, writing about her bitterness in a book in regards to the boy. Haha.. If that is the case… that might be the girl’s crying voice. *crying* R: Hehehe.. Look. You’ll soon be able to see it… the appearance of the slit and bleeding throat… of the girl! Kanato: I’M NOT A GIRL!! I WOULD ASK THAT YOU DO NOT MISTAKE ME FOR ONE. R: K-Kanato…!? K: *crying* To keep on treating me… like a ghost… REIJI AND YOU ARE BOTH CRUEL, AREN’T YOU?! 04:15 R: *sighs* Calm down. Good grief, it was simply Kanato. K: What did you say? R: No, nothing. More importantly, could you possibly be the one who destroyed the computer terminal, Kanato? K: Ahahaha! That’s right~! Because that machine didn’t listen to a thing I said. I punished it. I broke it. Hehe… R: *sighs* You’re not supposed to break it. Owing it to you, it is now difficult to find books. But then I am aware that you are a person who doesn’t think about causing other people troubles.. At any rate, you didn’t know how to handle it and so destroyed it, yes? It is because of this that you hate what other people say, hm? 5:20 K: Hah? Do not be mistaken, old man. I’m much, much younger compared to you Reiji. There is no way that I wouldn’t know how to handle the computer terminal. R: If that is the case then why did the computer go through that? K: The search results… DIDN’T COME OUT! THAT STUPID COMPUTER! MY… my Teddy… Teddy.. it was getting in the way of making Teddy a puppet. *crying* R: Puppet? Could it be that you’re.. searching for prohibited literature? K: How did you know? R: Heh, I understood through the course of the conversation. Mostly, to make that bear into a puppe– K: I would ask of you not to treat him as a bear. R: Ah, yes yes. At any rate, your motive is to make Teddy into a puppet and play with him, right? If that is the case, the method to doing that is only in that prohibited literature. 06:26 K: Reiji, you know where that book is? R: Yes. It is inconceivable for such a book to be in the search system. In that book there are… numerous forbidden magic incantations. It is an extremely dangerous thing to humans. Naturally, it is kept in an underground archive in secure safekeeping from the average student. 06:52 R: Eh? What is it? “Why is such a book kept here”? Heh… well… *steps closer* I wonder why.. hehehe. It would do you good to think on the insufficient key points; like the reason we, the household of darkness and the inhabits of the Sakimaki, entered this Ryoutei Academy as humans. K: Ne~, who cares about that. Take me immediately to the place where that book is~… R: Oh my, are you begging? Even if you use such an innocent voice, it does not apply to me but… well, why not. Now then, you’re coming as well. Eh? “Where”? Really, your conjecture is terrible. It’s obvious that we’re heading to the underground archive. 08:06*walking* R: Any time now and we will reach our destination. If I remember correctly… it should be in this shelf after opening it with the key. *pulls out key and unlocks it* K: With this… I will be able to make Teddy into a puppet. Ne, aren’t you happy Teddy? *opens the book and gasps* R: Hm? Is something the matter? K: *crying* I can’t read it… R: Eh? K: I CAN’T READ IT, THIS KIND OF THING! *sobbing* What language is this?! WHY IS IT WRITTEN IN THESE INCOMPREHENSIBLE WORDS!? R: *annoyed* So I’ve said multiple times… it’s written in a way that humans can’t read easily. K: HURRY UP AND READ IT! 09:04 R: Hah? “Read it”? Heh… Kanato, do you know who you are talking to in such a ton– K: Reiji, right? Look, hurry up and do it! Otherwise… R: Heh… Threats do not apply to me. “Otherwise”… just what will you do? K: I’LL DO THIS! *grabs you* *** TRACK 2 *** K: All of this is Reiji’s fault. You understand, right? If Reiji had just listened obediently to what I asked… you wouldn’t be in this situation. This irritation… even your blood might not be able to suppress it. *bites* Ah… your blood… is as sweet as I thought. 00:45 R: *surprised* W-Why are you sucking this girl’s blood all of a sudden? Kanato, you’ve finally lost your mind. K: Even if you say that, it’s just in this moment. *drinks* Reiji, you should just be silent and watch as I enjoy this delicious scrap. If you resent this, resent Reiji. Today I’m in a terribly angry state… and that’s why I won’t be releasing you even after a bit. 01:32 K: My fangs will cut your skin… I will bite your soft flesh… break those bones… alongside everything I will taste you thoroughly. Look over here. Eh? Are you crying? Why are you crying, does it hurt? Or is it… that you are surprised at this happening all of a sudden? If you tell me the reason, I’ll do more to you. 02:17 K: If you cry and be scared like that then.. it’ll make me think that you want to receive more various things from me… done to you, that is. *amused* Look, Reiji is watching. I’ll make you show more of your good points. Ufufu, that discomforted expression on Reiji’s face… he’s trying to show how he could care less, but I won’t let that happen. 02:52 K: You know… Reiji, despite that appearance, is terribly attached to you. He thinks that you belong to him. I can see through that. However… you are my nourishment. *slices your clothes* Haha, it would be better if you didn’t move… if you don’t want your skin to be cut with this knife. *clothes continue to tear* 03:26 K: Your blouse is torn… and now your delicious skin can be seen, as if it’s calling out for me to bite it, ahaha. Where shall I do it, I wonder~? How about right on the collarbone? *sucking* Ah, more… be in more pain! More! More!!… Delicious. It’s irresistible. It’s so sweet it burns my throat.. and somehow it’s a nostalgic taste. 04:36 K: I wonder why? I’m unfamiliar with how strange it is for a lowly and tiny human such as you to be acquainted with such a special blood. Oh well, whatever. Where shall I bite next…? K: Ha, this place is good! Your… breast. Honestly, it would be grand to cut open your skin and drink your blood directly from your heart. But if that happens then it’ll be over in a blink of an eye, ne? Look, a party should last as long as possible to be the most fun, don’t you think so? 05:32 K: Hm? What’s the matter?… You’re scared again? Your face is stiff. *voice lowers* Moreover, you’re looking in Reiji’s direction. Heh… that’s useless. Reiji won’t save you, because you’re… you belong only to me. Reiji has no right to interfere in this. Isn’t that right? Hehe. K: Ah… talking has made my throat dry. *sighs* I have to moisten this dryness with your blood. *bites and sucks* Nn.. as I thought, the blood from your breast is hot and sticky. *slurping and sucking* Hah… more… let me drink more! Next is… drinking from this shoulder. *bites* 07:24 K: Delicious… Really, what is with this blood of yours. Reiji, who is only remaining silent in front of this laid out blood, is really pitiful, isn’t he? Hehehe… Everything here is punishment for not listening to my words obediently. If he had read the book out loud obediently, then I would have given him a little bit of your blood. K: No, that’s not good. It’s not allowed. Even mother said it; that if you gave something delicious to a person then you won’t ever be able to put it in your mouth again. That’s why I won’t give this away. I won’t give away even a drop of your blood to any other person. 08:26 K: I’m still not satisfied yet. I want you… more. Not just your blood… your flesh and your bones too. I’m sure if I ate them they’ll be delicious. *innocent voice* What’s wrong? Backing away like that… are you scared? I’ve said countless of times that it’s useless to run away, haven’t I? You really are an idiot, huh. Hahaha.. 09:05 K: Ah, I have to punish you for running away! Well, aren’t you ecstatic? At any rate, you love it when I hurt you, right? Now, hold out your hand. K: *quietly* What? Are you disobeying me? Hey… are you… disobeying me? *screaming* HEY!! *crying* I wouldn’t have though… you would… disobey me. That kind of thing… 10:02 K: Are you really scared… of me biting off your finger? Although, if you wish for it then I’ll do it. But .FDGDGDF GDFG DFGDAFGFDG Oh? You’ve finally put out your hand! You really are… a dullard and indecisive, aha. Heh, but I’m kind and so I’ll forgive you specially. But, I’ll make you feel more pain than usual so prepare yourself. 11:04 K: You have really slender fingers, huh. If I’m careless then, in the blink of an eye, I could tear it to pieces. *sucking* Ah, hehe. Don’t draw back your hand. If you do that then it’ll hurt more, don’t you know? *slurping* Haha… drops of tears are spilling from your eyes. Does it hurt? Or is it that it feels good? *bites* 12:00 K: Somehow… the blood isn’t really coming out any more. I might have sucked too much. Come on, bleed more. *slurping* Ah! There’s a lot of blood coming out again! *ecstatic sucking* Somehow, my body feels flushed. It’s become hot. *** TRACK 3 *** K: Hehe, how about it, Reiji? Do you feel like cooperating now? R: Hmph, that’s like a bear; as if you were an animal. I look down greatly on this attempt to threaten me like this. K: *furious* Animal?! Right now… WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! R: I said… “animal”. To inhale your food like this is something an animal would do, right? In that case, Kanato… your actions from before are an animals’. K: Grgh… to face me and say such a thing… YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN, RIGHT?!? *Reiji leaps away with you* *huge crash* K: What are you… Reiji, what is the meaning of taking that girl! R: Good grief, as I thought, let us pretend that I did this only to suck your blood. Really… this is why I dislike hysterical children; people who demand things frankly when they want them. 01:22 R: Come on, please come to your senses. *slaps you lightly* Your breathing is also faint from too much pain, huh. Honestly… it is said that children, due to their simple-mindedness, aren’t able to do things in consideration… but for that to be exactly true… K: *snarling* Reiji…!! If you run away from that place and do something to her then I won’t just be frightening!! R: What do you intend to do exactly if you “won’t just be frightening”?… Kanato, I came here being already well aware of the fact that you cannot make this jump. Moreover, whatever I do to this girl… I would not want to do it together with you. *** TRACK 4 *** R: Ah, it looks like your consciousness has returned. Now, look at me. You are also to blame; you could have tried running away or doing something… Or is it, like Kanato said, that you desire to be covered in darkness? 00:30 R: Ah… the skin on your finger has a gaping tear. Your blood is overflowing… It has also dripped onto my hand. It won’t stop. *inhales shakily* This won’t do… for me to also be tempted. Honestly, you are a strange human. 01:08 R: When the scent of your blood is thick… completely.. there’s this feeling that it’s taking away my reason. *shaky inhale* Look, even I, who is always an intellectual, has been seduced by your blood… *bites* 01:48 R: The places that Kanato assaulted like this… is making light of me. *bites* This is wrong… my tongue has tasted it… This is… a large mistake. Even though I know that once it’s come to this I will not be able to restrain myself… “What do you mean”? It’s obvious, isn’t it? That “just this won’t be enough”, hahaha. 02:35 R: Do you understand? I’m speaking about a traveler in the desert. Like how the traveler commonly wishes for even just a little water… let us let a little rain descend… just as he wished. But in spite of the slight amount of water granted to him, the traveler would find that to be insufficient and would die while remembering his resentment. 03:10 R: In other words… I want to say that desires do not know when to stop. Once you obtain something, you want more. *rough breathing* That is why… even while knowing that I will want more… the act of wanting to lay a hand on what I have obtained is overthrowing this body. *exhales loudly* 03:42 R: Your blood which is slightly clinging to my tongue is… whispering to me; “It’s alright to want more”… *harsh whisper as he pins you down* STOP! For me to be seduced by a young girl like you… my instincts are exceeding my reason. R: Even I might not have realized it… your blood… and you… have an amazing scent. *inhales deeply* It’s a sweet scent. This tempts my family… and me. It’s a dangerous scent. Even though I know that… I cannot resist it. 04:50 R: There is already… no other choice but to follow my instincts, huh. Present your neck, please. Now…!! *bites and drinks* R: Your blood which is trickling down my throat… *bites again* *panting* I’m feeling vertigo, ah… What am I… haha, but… I can’t stop. *bites* 06:16 *laughing* R: The smoldering instincts of a vampire that lies within me… has been lit on fire. But that and this is because of your wrongdoing. Look, it’s because of that expression you make… you painfully arouse my sadistic heart… it makes me want to draw it out more.. More… MORE! I want to wreck you; heart and body… It makes me want to make you mine! *bites* 07:08 R: You have no self-awareness, do you? You are the same as me; an existence that is seduced and manipulated by the sleeping instincts within us. Well, next is… present your hand… the one that wasn’t almost bitten off by Kanato. Now… QUICKLY! Yes, it is best to be quiet and obey me. 07:45 R: Now, place your hand on top of mine. I shall give it a kiss… as if you were a lady… in the center… of the back of your hand. *kisses* Hehehaha… Even I don’t know why I did this myself. Right now, the current me is no more than the traveler in the desert wanting to find his desires. 08:20 R: Ah, even like this with my lips pressed to your skin I can only think about the hot blood flowing beneath your skin… *bites* Like honey, it’s sweet; the flavor is more attractive than any kind of tea. Even though I always distract myself with tea… ahaha, Kanato’s aim was this, wasn’t it? *bites again* 09:12 R: Now… where shall I bite next? Now that it’s become like this I won’t stop… Please say it; where you want to be bitten. I will bite the place that you wish. This is to your interests, is it not? I want and need your blood so much, while you… are a woman who cannot suppress the instincts to torment me in this state, hehehe. R: Are you perplexed? That’s right, huh. You haven’t noticed it yourself, but… I can see through everything. 10:10 R: Inside of you… there’s a sleeping lust that desires improper things. You aren’t aware of your true nature. But I can see that true nature well… The proof is that when your blood is being sucked you are terribly bewitching… and I think of you as beautifully divine. In this situation I will satisfy those desires of yours perfectly. 11:00 R: *chuckles* Well then, next is your wrist. Is that not nice? I’ll be drinking now… as much as I want, that is. *bites* R: Ahh, it’s gushing… it feels like your heart.. is sending in sweet honey to me. More, you say? Yes, you want more, right? Hahaha! Honestly, you are a greedy woman, aren’t you. *bites again* 11:58 R: My senses are… gone. With this I can’t criticize Kanato now, can I? Eh? What did you just say? A few moments ago, I saved you from Kanato’s hands? 12:20 R: Hah, please do not misunderstand. I restrained myself considerably; it was merely unbearable to have my servant snatched away. Yes, I am not attached to you, personally. I… am only tempted by your blood. Do not get carried away with your hubris. R: Hehe… that expression of realization. We do not hold feelings of affection or love the same as humans do. Well, sometimes it happens. Please bear in mind that it happens one in ten thousand. *laughs* 13:24 R: How pathetic. A truly pitiful and miserable sight. You really are an interesting object. *exhales* Once again I’m thirsty. It feels as if I, myself, have become the sands of a desert. Now… please hand over more. *** TRACK 5 *** *glass shatters* K: Reiji! Right in front of my eyes, how dare… HOW DARE YOU DO WHAT YOU LIKE! R: Heh, you’ve finally appeared. A lot of time has passed while I stood here, hehe. K: The one who induced that was you, Reiji! By breaking the staircase… thanks to that it was HARD TO GET HERE! R: My condolences for that. K: *grinds his teeth* You… you let your blood get sucked by Reiji, right?! RIGHT?!?… Even though you belong to me… How dare you… I will NEVER forgive you! R: Disgraceful. Since when did this girl belong to you? Moreover, wasn’t it your goal, Kanato, to turn that bear into a puppet? K: DON’T CALL IT A BEAR!! Teddy isn’t just a plush. Teddy is… to me… a very important and precious existence! Besides, I know that in order to turn him into a puppet it is necessary for me to have that girl. That is why… I will have her returned to me by all means. 01:38 R: Oh? You read that section? K: Do not look down on me. It’s best if you do not take me for an idiot. R: Haha… My goodness, excuse me for that. However, do you think I would hand her over in this situation? I think you would understand just by seeing my appearance. K: You bloodthirsty beast. Hah, I don’t dislike that side of you, Reiji. That is why… I won’t mind you having stolen this girl and harmed her. Hey, how about we do this. We’ll split this girl evenly between the two of us. And then, I’ll draw a magic matrix with the blood taken from this girl. R: Haha, and if I said no? K: Did you not learn from your mother that “greed is a sin”, Reiji? R: Unfortunately, the existence you would call a “mother” has been gone since a long time ago. Moreover, I’m sure your mother taught you to “live in lust”. K: Then it can’t be helped, huh. Let’s do this. *huge crash* *** TRACK 6 *** K: Ahh~ what a disaster! It appears he’s been buried under quite a lot of things. He won’t be coming out for the present. Mm, he might even be dead, ahaha! It became like this because he didn’t listen obediently to my words, right Teddy? K: What is with your expression? You’re worried about Reiji? *emotionless* That’s somehow irritating. More importantly, you should try worrying about your own body…? There’s no longer any one here to get in my way. I’m saying that there’s no one to save you. Prepare yourself. 00:52 K: I need to give you a lot of punishment for letting Reiji suck your blood without my approval. Before that though… hold out your hand. HURRY UP AND HOLD OUT YOUR HAND! Aha, yes that’s right, good girl. Don’t worry, as long as you listen obediently to my words… I won’t do anything mean. K: *pulls out a knife* Hey, look at this silver knife. It’s something that has taken the lives of a large number of vampires up to now. What am I going to do with this? Haha, of course that depends on you… Ah, that’s no good. If you struggle then it’ll be dangerous. 01:50 *thunk* K: *giggles* Aww, look! You were cut because you struggled! Does it hurt? Blood is trickling down from the palm of your hand; but the timing is perfect. Now, could you please give me that blood? Ahh… it’s gushing out like a fountain. Now, give that hand to me. *slurps* 2:30 K: Not yet… it still isn’t enough! Because I’m going to write a magic matrix on the floor with your blood, aha. *continues drinking* This won’t do. The blood I intended to amass inside my mouth… was accidentally swallowed! I’ll have to redo it from the start, huh. *drinks more* K: This won’t work. I need to take blood from not just here but more and more other places. Next is… Oh I know, this place is good, right Teddy? You think so too, don’t you Teddy? *pulls out knife* *stabs* As I thought… because there’s a blood vessel in the thighs that spills out delicious blood, I thought it’d be a good idea to aim for this place. What’s wrong? Does it hurt? I’ll give you even more pain. 03:54 K: Tears are spilling down your face. Ah, how sad. Ufufu, look, I’ll be gentle just for a little bit. Close your eyes. *kisses you* Well? It was a gentle kiss, wasn’t it? Come on, stop crying. You know, right now you have something you need to produce more than tears. You understand, right? 04:40 K: Now… I’ll help you. I wish for a lot and very much to come out~… I’ll suck your blood while praying for that. *slurping* Amazing! It’s pouring out without stopping! Come on, don’t struggle. Face me more and open up your body. Yes, let go of your strength. Yes, that’s right; that’s good. *sucks* 05:28 K: Your blood has trickled to even your feet. *sucks* All of it is mine. I’ll lick it all up… *slurps* Ah, your body appears to be out of your control. Look, it feels good for you, doesn’t it? The pain given to you because of me is a reward greater than anything else, right? 06:16 K: This isn’t good; even when I think that I shouldn’t drink your blood, I’ve still accidentally swallowed it. At this rate Teddy won’t be able to become a puppet. How troubling… K: Ah, but… you and I are completely covered in red. Heh, even without drawing a magic matrix, what would happen I wonder if I smear Teddy in this sweet blood. *dips hands in blood* Look, just like this. Ah, Teddy you’re pretty! Teddy thinks so too, right? Hm? After all, this girl’s blood isn’t normal. 07:12 K: Hey, don’t you also think that Teddy has become pretty? The red blood… it’s as if he has cosmetics on, aha. Hey… are you listening? Don’t space out. Ahaha, I wonder if I drank too much blood. But it’s still not over yet. You have to give me more blood. Now, where shall I bite next? 08:00 K: Ne, where do you think is a good place, Teddy? Hm? The stomach? I see, that’s right. Let’s do the stomach. First, let’s remove this interfering cloth. *picks up knife and slices clothes* Look! I can see your soft stomach now, aha. Because I can’t kill you, I won’t cut open your stomach but… be still. Do you want me to bury my fangs without piercing inside? K: Aha, if you struggle… that is what will really happen. Heh… *sucks blood* My fangs.. are stuck. Just like this and in this way… *sucks more* Blood is coming out! It’s gushing and pouring out. *slurps* 09:35 K: It looks like you’re wearing a considerable amount as well. Your eyes are drowsy… as if your soul were disconnected from your body. Hey, that current condition is the highest pleasure, right? K: I feel the same; like I’ve flown away together with you.. ahh.. Let’s feel even better… More. After all, the nuisance is still… *** TRACK 7 *** *rubble explodes outwards* R: Agh… K: Hah? Reiji?! I thought you still hadn’t awakened yet… R: How dare you do such a thing… Kanato, I won’t forgive you. K: *flinches* When you say that, what can you do in that stat— *stabbed* R: Hehehe… shall we say that I always keep my collection on me. K: W-What.. is this? *collapses* R: An immediate paralysis drug. Although, it appears as if it has effects not only on a vampire’s instincts. K: I won’t forgive… you! R: Those are my words. Good gracious… now, you should also get up. Tsk, it looks like he did as he pleased with you. Honestly, you leave too many openings. *** TRACK 8 *** R: Is your blood not thinned out? Your eyes aren’t focusing… Get a hold of yourself! It appears as if your soul needs to be returned. R: Honestly, I don’t wish to do this but… *kisses you* Come now, rely on me. Feel my lips. *resumes kissing* Ah… shit! Once again the blood in my mouth is… Come on, you… yes, that’s right, look at me; straight on. *kisses* Can you feel this? 01:04 R: It appears that you’ve returned. *whispers* With my lips I, personally, held onto your soul. But… because of that once again… *heavy breath* my body is starting to become hot. Your blood has… a more immediate effect than my drugs. Heh, what is with that. R: Like a blaze… as long as there are live coals it will burst into flames all at once. *shaky breath* My brain feels like it’s being electrified… my senses are being assailed. 02:02 R: Now that it has come to this it is as if all I want is your blood. It looks like I am tied to you. *inhales* It is annoying but… This doesn’t seem like it will go away at all. *harsh breathing* Shit! Calm down!… R: Come on, you… *breathes in* should best run away so that I cannot attack you. If it is now then you can still… be in time. 02:55 R: What kind of matter is this? You are handing out blood… to me? *laughs loudly* Are you making light of me? I can only think of you as having gone mad. Or is it… that you still want to be drank from? In that case, I can still understand that. R: I am amazed you know… at those instincts of yours. But… I don’t dislike that. Greedy women… can occasionally be seen as attractive things. *bites* 03:58 R: Why is it sweeter than before. Is it because you were completely done in by Kanato? *bites again* In that case, I won’t forgive that. You need a punishment. R: Now… hold out your foot. Your punishment is… having your blood sucked from the most painful place; I shall bite your toe tips. Licking blood from a kiss Kanato created… it is as if I am receiving leftovers. My pride won’t allow that. 04:50 R: You can no longer move your foot with energy, huh. It can’t be helped then… In that case, I shall lift up your foot. It looks like your strength has completely left. Good grief, for you to go that far to appease your desires… As I thought, you’ve gone mad. R: Hm? I’m misunderstanding? Well now, I wonder. But whatever, to me it is not a bad conduct… this that is. Are you prepared? It’ll hurt a little… since it’s a punishment. *bites* 06:06 R: If you stiffen your body in such a way… you will be wounded all the more. *drinks* Warm… These wounds caused by Kanato… feel as if they are somewhat healing… even though I am on the border of life and death… If I said that it was your ecstatic expression… *** TRACK 9 *** K: … won’t forgive you… I WON’T FORGIVE YOU!! R: Ah, as I thought, the effect is broken in a blink of an eye. Good grief, it would be nice if you could be just a little more quiet. K: Again? YOU DRANK THIS GIRL’S BLOOD AGAIN?! R: Heh, it is up to me to do as I wish with what belongs to me, isn’t it? K: I will never… FORGIVE YOU!! *rushes at Reiji* R: Ugh… Kanato…! Please move away. K: SHUT UP! You… Even though I told you not to let anyone other than me suck your blood as they please… YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE, DIDN’T YOU?! R: Kanato! K: I won’t go easy on you anymore. You understand, don’t you? Ah… this… to have the blood sucked from your toe… How irritating! Not even biting this toe off will be sufficient. Reiji can just remain there silently and watch, because I’m going to mess this girl up. It’s futile to stop me. 01:16 K: I, who am filled with rage, can… no longer be stopped by anyone!! *angrily bites* Shit! Somehow the taste of blood has gotten worser than last time. *gulping* R: Kanato! Stop it! K: *laughs* There’s no way I can stop. *desperate drinking* R: Tch, now that it has once again come to this… K: Ahaha, there’s no way I will fall for the same thing twice. Teddy, take away the bottles of drugs that person has in their hands! *Reiji is attacked and his bottles break* R: Ugh! Teddy is moving by himself… Could it be that he’s a puppet? Absurd! K: *laughs* Strange, isn’t it? But… this girl’s blood appears to be special to quite an extent. Just a while ago I used only a little bit of her blood… and Teddy became a puppet. R: That’s impossible… As I thought this girl is no ordinary person. K: It seems to be that way… and that blood of this girl who is no ordinary person is being monopolized by me right now! Right in front of Reiji’s eyes, hehe… Ahh.. where shall I bite next? 03:02 R: Kanato, if you touch that girl any further… I won’t allow that. K: *amused* Now that it is understood that you really are special you appear to have become, just now, delicious. But don’t worry, you… everything of you… is mine. You belong to me. I won’t hand over even one drop of your blood. R: Heh, well now… I wonder about that. *punches Kanato* *whispers to you* You are mine, isn’t that right? The evidence of that… was your instantaneous happy expression right now. Now… let me engrave a mark into you which shall show how you belong to me. On this pale and smooth back… now… lay yourself bare… to me. Come now, quickly! 04:28 K: To do that… to ME!!… Moreover, DO NOT TOUCH THAT GIRL!! R: I would ask of you to not approach me recklessly, Kanato. You do not have that right. K: SHUT UP! You should let her go! Even I… *bites* R: Tch, it can’t be helped. You… in such a way from the front and the back… How does it feel to lead around two vampires by the nose? K: Don’t face that way! You are… mine, aren’t you? Right? It’s obvious that it’s certain. R: Kanato, to validate it in that way and forcibly pester the person themselves means that they were never yours to begin with. Hey, isn’t that right? *bites* K: You’re so annoying… *bites* Hey, answer me. Hey! R: That is why I’ve said coercion isn’t allowed, because I understand this girl’s feelings very well… *drinks* Who do you think would offer themselves up to a man who would bite off and eat their fingers. 06:24 K: Reiji, you don’t understand at all. *bites harshly* Delicious.. to the point of addiction. It can’t be helped that this blood of yours… makes not just me but also Reiji want it, I suppose. R: Release her now, Kanato. Like this, her soul will… really come unstuck. K: In that case, Reiji should release her then because this girl is mine. I’m not going to let you suck her blood as you please. R: How selfish… It is because of this that I hate children. K: Well, I hate old men! Hey, you think so too, right? Ah… this won’t do. My throat is dry, it can’t be helped. Hey… answer. Yes, look at me. You’re still fine, right? You’re in so much pleasure! Look at how flushed your body is… those inviting lips are partly open… Ahh, that tongue and those lips are so red… just like jelly. 07:56 K: I will love you from there… Stick it out. *kisses you* It’ll be okay, don’t be afraid, haha. *bites* R: How dare he… doing whatever he pleases. Well then, you… Please feel me from your back. Next is your nape… where I will place my tender ministrations. *bites* K: Aha, as I thought… this is the best. It’s so sweet… it feels like my tongue is melting. Hey Teddy, you should come over as well. R: *heavy breathing* What did you say? What are you intending to do with that bear? K: Because… it’s sad for Teddy to not be able to get this feast. Come on Teddy, lick this place. Yes, eat all of this blood trickling down from this girl’s tongue and mouth. 09:42 R: *amused* Good gracious, you’re crazy. Moreover, I have become crazy as well. But… I can no longer stop. *bites* K: Yes, that’s right. The two of us… can no longer stop. *bites* Now that it has become like this… until she becomes empty… there is no way to stop anymore other than indulging in this girl’s blood. 10:34 R: This is… a foolish thing to do I know that in my head yet… In other words, this is saying that even I am a fool. Isn’t it fine though? Now that it has come to this… let us go mad thoroughly. You shall also be accompanying us to the very end. K: That’s right. We’re asking you to restrain your reason, ahaha. We don’t match, after all we two are… vampires living in eternal darkness. You too… feel it as you feel it… fall into chaos with all your might, ne? Please. I’m pleading you… ahaha. Translation by yumemirusekai on wordpress References Category:Translations Category:Drama and Bonus CD Translations